Integrated circuits processes electrical signals for rich electronic applications. Data converters are an important part of electronics, responsible for converting signals between the digital domain and the analog domain. However, circuits inside data converters or circuits driving the data converters are not perfect, and as a result, the conversion output may not be perfect. The imperfections can cause unwanted noise or spurs to appear at the output and degrade the performance of the data converter. If not removed or calibrated out, the noise or spurs can even affect other parts of the signal chain.